


Всё к лучшему

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Банальная утренняя пробежка способна приподнести немало сюрпризов!





	Всё к лучшему

Уже третий раз за утро они с Конрадом пробегали мимо открытой галереи внутреннего дворика, и Юури каждый раз тяжело вздыхал, бросая взгляд между четвертым и пятым пролетом галереи.   
Там увлеченно целовались Вольфрам и Гизела.  
В первый раз Юури подумал, что как-то они неудачно выбрали место. Во второй – что надо же, никогда бы не подумал, что у Вольфрама есть склонность к эксгибиционизму. Минуя их в третий раз, он уже только отчаянно мечтал, чтобы парочка поскорее закончила и удалилась куда-нибудь еще.  
– Ревнуешь? – негромко, чтобы не потревожить пару, все же спросил Конрад.  
– Завидую, – мрачно отозвался Юури.  
Кажется, Конрад на этом чуть сбился с ритма. Лично для него ничего неожиданного в зрелище не было. Они с Вольфрамом уже давно поняли, что предпочтут остаться хорошими друзьями, чем неудачной парой, к тому же Юури по его просьбе недавно поделился кое-какими советами насчет ухаживаний за девушками. Вольфрама не смутило, что сам Юури успехов в этом деле не добился, и, похоже, правильно сделал.   
Юури опять горько вздохнул.  
– Вот так всегда, – на бегу пробурчал он себе под нос, сберегая дыхание. – Одним всё, другим ничего.  
– То есть?   
– Теперь Вольфрам мало того, что старше, так еще и опытнее и удачливее в личных делах, – пожаловался Юури и остановился в тени дерева, чтобы передохнуть. Конрад улыбнулся:  
– Ты наверстаешь.  
Юури с тоской покосился на даже не запыхавшегося Конрада, мудро придержав при себе замечание, что больше шестидесяти лет разницы в возрасте он при всем желании ничем не побьет.   
– И теперь он целоваться умеет, – вздохнул он, делая растяжку. – Спорю на что угодно, будет хвастаться.  
– Болезненная тема, да? – с пониманием отозвался Конрад, разминая ему мышцы на плечах.  
– Угу, – Юури поморщился. Совместные эксперименты с Вольфрамом наглядно показали, что, во-первых, обоих совершенно точно не интересуют парни, и, во-вторых, два девственника в одной постели – это таки катастрофа. – А мне даже потренироваться не с кем!  
– Ну, обычно ты во всем тренируешься со мной, – осторожно заметил Конрад. – Что заставило тебя подумать, что тут будет по-другому?  
– Правда? – Юури просиял, развернулся и толкнул Конрада к дереву. – Отлично! Тогда у меня уйма вопросов! Для начала скажи, куда девать руки, в какой момент удобнее засовывать язык и…  
– Я лучше покажу, – открестился от лекции Конрад и перешел к делу.  
– М-мф! – согласно промычал Юури, абсолютно не возражая против практических демонстраций.

***

  
– Уф, всё!   
– Что, неужели дошло? – Гизела с облегчением отстранилась от Вольфрама и посмотрела во двор. – Я уж думала, нам придется тут целую вечность изображать статуи из личного сада твоей матушки.   
Тот фыркнул.  
– Слабак делает по утрам не меньше двадцати кругов, это он еще быстро сдался!  
– Ты говорил, что все займет не больше пяти минут, – угрожающе сдвинула брови Гизела. – У меня, знаешь ли, дела. Пациенты в очереди, неизвестная науке язва в пробирке…  
– Иначе ты бы не согласилась, а я рассчитывал вдоволь насладиться процессом, – честно признался Вольфрам, проводя пальцами по растрепанной прическе и одергивая мундир.  
– Все равно, пошли уже отсюда! – Гизела потянула его за собой. – И на будущее – я предпочитаю делать такие вещи, когда поблизости удобная кровать. Стоя – ужасно неудобно!

***

  
Пара под деревом не обратила на их уход ни малейшего внимания, а потом и вовсе доказала, что отличается большей широтой взглядов, чем Гизела – когда они опустились на траву, отсутствие кровати волновало их меньше всего.  
  
 _  
Конец_


End file.
